The Twelve Days of Magnus & Alexander
by Mrs Herondale-Eaton
Summary: A series of 12 Malec oneshots over 12 days that relate to the song 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. Super cute Malec moments and Christmas joy! This is set in Christmas time but it really doesn't matter if you don't read it at Christmas. Please have a read, and review if you like it. Love you all lots! DISCONTINUED! Sorry but I may do a Malec fanfic after Damaged Goods is finished
1. Chapter 1

_**The Twelve Days of Magnus & Alexander – Chapter one – A Partridge in a Pear Tree**_

"_On the first day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me,<br>a partridge in a pear tree."_

A gust of chilly December air spread throughout the apartment as Magnus closed the wooden door with a loud bang. He rubbed his gloved hands together in a futile attempt to warm them. He had been running an errand that morning which involved a unicorn with coprophobia and two mentally unstable kelpies. Magnus shook his head at this thought, sometimes, his work really was ridiculous. Often, Magnus wondered why he offered his help in cases such as this one. Normally, it was because he would be at a loose end without his work. But after meeting a certain blue eyed _Shadowhunter,_ Magnus's life never seemed to have a dull moment.

As thoughts of Alexander flashed through his mind, a dazzling smile spread over Magnus's face. His eyes shone just at the mere thought of his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The mere word made Magnus giddy with glee. Although he was centuries old, he still acted like a lovesick teenager whenever he thought about his Nephilim boyfriend.

Hurriedly, Magnus pulled off his pink leather gloves, threw them onto the floor beside him and shrugged off his fur coat carelessly. He wandered into the kitchen where two mugs of steaming coffee had just appeared, looking suspiciously like Starbucks mugs. Magnus cursed loudly as he went to pick up the mug, not thinking about how hot it would be and spilt half of the contents over himself. Luckily, none of his glitter had fallen off but a large light brown stain marred the centre of his previously clean coral coloured shirt. With a sigh, Magnus blew on his fingers in an attempt to cool them down and picked up the full mug with his uninjured hand.

As to not wake him up, Magnus trod slowly and carefully to the Master Bedroom where his boyfriend was snoring softly. Gingerly, he opened the door slightly. Magnus leaned against the door frame and just gazed at his beautiful boyfriend sprawled haphazardly over their king size bed for a few precious moments.

Magnus had always had somewhat of a fetish for men with black hair and blue eyes, just like Alec. However, Magnus knew Alec was different. From the moment he had laid eyes upon the _Shadowhunter,_ Magnus had felt something ignite within him that he had never felt before. Yes, Magnus had been in love many times in his long life but never had he felt as amazing as this. Whilst staring at his stunning boyfriend, Magnus realised what they had; it was true love. Magnus would do anything for his boyfriend, even when they were not officially dating, Magnus would always assist him in any way possible, because he loved him. To any onlooker it is so undeniably obvious that Alec and Magnus were completely, utterly and irrevocably in love with one another.

Lazily, Magnus sauntered over to the right side of the bed where Alec's legs were dangling. Setting the mug down on the bedside table, Magnus gently nudged Alec, trying to wake him up. In response to this, Alec made a low complaining sound in the back of his throat and rolled to the other side of the bed, flinging his arm over with him dramatically. Magnus chuckled at him and clambered onto the bed beside him. Tenderly, in a manner that conveyed his love perfectly, Magnus stroked Alec's midnight black hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Magnus tried and tried to get Alec to wake up but his attempts were fruitless. Eventually, Magnus gave up on his gentle ways and shook Alec roughly, all the while laughing to himself as Alec groaned and flailed about wildly as he tried in vain to escape Magnus. In the end, they were both laughing and Magnus had successfully woken up Alec. It amazed both Alec and Magnus that although Alec had been trained as a Shadowhunter to arise early every day, it should have been imprinted into his mind by now. However, that was not the way it is. Ever since moving in with Magnus, Alec had had to be woken up by his boyfriend otherwise he would have just slept all day if he could have. Alec knew this was because the scent of Magnus lingered on the sheets – an endearing mixture of hairspray and sandalwood - and pillows of their bed and it was such a comforting aroma that Alec never wanted to leave its embrace.

"Your top has a huge stain on it," Alec stated. "I hope you didn't go out like that."

"Darling, I look amazing all day, every day, a mere stain cannot damage my fabulousness," Magnus said softly, at the mention of the stain Magnus remembered why he had come in here. "Do you want some coffee? Made by my magnificent self." Magnus twirled his fingers lazily and a small display of blue fireworks filled the room. Alec rolled his eyes good naturedly at his boyfriend's boastful actions.

"Or did Sally the barista at Costa make it and you just used your powers to your own selfish gain?" Alec looked at him pointedly but his tone of voice did not hold any anger towards his beloved.

Magnus, however did not look at all phased by this. "Actually," He said with a twirl of his hand. "It was Larry the barista with serious acne problems from Starbucks. So, darling, you need to get your facts correct," Magnus stuck his tongue out childishly "Coffee?"

"Yes, please. I cannot function this early on a Friday morning without some caffeine." Alec took the mug from Magnus's hand and gulped the now lukewarm coffee.

"Better?"

"Better." Alec replied. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, there is only one that I can think of…" Magnus trailed off suggestively but Alec did not follow.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It involves two parties…" Alec still did not understand. Giving up, Magnus took Alec's mug and straddled his hips. "Do you understand what I am insinuating now, my darling?" Alec whole face flushed a deep red and he gulped nervously.

A surge of bravery washed through Alec and he looked Magnus straight in the eyes and said flirtatiously, "Well, we're both in bed, aren't we?"

"We still have half the day left, what do you want to do?" Alec inquired.

"Round two?" Magnus asked seductively whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not that that doesn't sound good, because it does but how about we do something more recreational?" Magnus raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "I-I meant… Erm… Not like that you dirty minded warlock!" Alec stammered. Magnus couldn't withhold his laughter any longer. His rich, melodious laugh filled the room with joy and Alec cracked a smile. "How about we put up the Christmas decorations?" Alec suggested.

"Christmas?" Magnus asked, evidently quite surprised. Usually, _Shadowhunters_ did not celebrate Christmas. The minority of them may have exchanged gifts but that was all.

"I looked up 'Christmas' on Wikipedia," Alec explained sheepishly. "I wanted to know why all of a sudden the mundies were wearing odd red hats and shouting 'Merry Christmas'. Oh, and what even is a 'Rudolph'? It looked like some kind of mutant faerie." Alec shuddered.

"Rudolph is a reindeer." Alec nodded, now in understanding. "So you want to decorate the apartment? Sounds good, I can do that with a click of my fabulous fingers!"

"Wait-No! I thought it would be nice to do it the mundane way… Y'know make a day out of it. It would be something nice to do together, I guess…" Alec trailed off nervously and looked at Magnus through his thick eyelashes, it was almost as though he was scared that Magnus would say no. But saying no to Alec was something Magnus found extremely hard.

"That sounds absolutely marvelous, honey! What a wonderful idea. We should leave in a few minutes so we could go shopping. Oh, and we just _have_ to go to Macy's!"

Alec groaned. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. Now I am going to have to go shopping, I didn't think of that before. You go insane when it comes to shopping."

"But you love me!" Magnus said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes I do, Mags," Alec said softly, so sincerely that it made Magnus's heart beat that little bit faster. "I love you, Magnus Bane. I love you so, _so_ much." A kind of warmth spread over Magnus as Alec said these words. Whenever Alec told Magnus that he loved him, Magnus's heart never failed to do some mini flip and it would miss a beat.

"Oh, my beautiful Alexander, I will always love you." Alec couldn't wait any longer, he pressed his lips lightly against Magnus's welcoming the sweet taste of cherry lip gloss on Magnus's warm lips. Wanting to feel all of Alec, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's back and pulled him so their bodies were flush against each other. "Shopping can wait a few minutes." All Alec could do was nod.

"Darling look at how fabulous and sparkly these balls are!" Magnus exclaimed excitedly as he examined the selection of glittering baubles. "They are literally shining! Finally, someone knows the importance of glitter!" He cried dramatically.

"Magnus," Alec hissed. "People are looking at us, don't be so loud."

Magnus merely rolled his eyes. "Alec, darling," Magnus said comfortingly whilst placing a consoling hand on Alec's shoulder. "It doesn't matter that they're looking at us. They aren't judging us. I don't understand why you still can't just accept us." He sighed in defeat.

"I do, Mags. I really do; I love you so much that it is unbelievable," He took Magnus by the shoulders and looked directly into his beautiful slitted cat like eyes. "You know that I just don't like the attention, that is all. It has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with our relationship. Okay?"

"Okay." Magnus sounded somewhat unconvincing.

Groaning, Magnus turned around from Magnus to the swarming crowd of people that were entering the store. "I, ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD," He boomed, a deep red flush covering his cheeks. "LOVE MY BOYFRIEND SO MUCH BUT HE IS QUESTIONING ME. WHO HERE THINKS THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS BEING STUPID?" There was a chorus of "we do"s. With a raised eyebrow, Alec turned back to Magnus.

"You're full of surprises, my Alexander. And I know that you love me, I just wanted to see what you would do." Magnus's grin was contagious and soon Alec was grinning as well, unable to be mad at his boyfriend for more than a few seconds. "Shall we carry on with the shopping then?" Magnus was positively bubbling with excitement. Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Alec retrieved their already half-filled trolley and followed Magnus as he unceremoniously chucked box upon box of baubles into the trolley.

After hours of arduous shopping, Magnus and Alec finally arrived back to their apartment in the late afternoon.

"So, the tree can go in the centre, yes, yes that would work. Then I can put lots and lots and _lots_ of sparkly tinsel around the tree, I'll let Alec do all the heavy lifting as he has the 'big guns', wouldn't want to ruin my hair now, would I?" Magnus was muttering to himself as Alec lugged in everything that they had bought – which was a lot. "OH, YES!" Magnus boomed with delight, successfully startling Alec into dropping a box of glass baubles. "OH, NO! Alec, the baubles!" He cried. "Everything is ruined!"

"Magnus," Alec said, as if talking to a child. "There are eighteen other boxes of baubles, don't worry about it, everything will be perfect."

Pouting, Magnus said, "No, it will not."

"Mags, everything you do is perfect; _you_ are perfect." Magnus flashed Alec a seductive grin before waltzing into their bedroom. Confused at his boyfriend's behaviour, Alec just continued bringing in all their purchases. After everything was in the grand living room, Alec sat down on the leather sofa and waited for Magnus to emerge.

Ten long minutes later, Magnus sauntered out lazily from their bedroom in an interesting attire which stunned Alec into silence. Slowly, Alec raked his eyes over Magnus, completely taking in his outfit. With green and red highlights in his hair which was spiked expertly, Magnus wore a very tight fitting elf morph suit. His feet were adorned with bright green elf shoes that curled at his toes. The grin on Magnus's face was bright enough to light up the whole of New York City. His almond shaped cat eyes were harbouring such joy that it astounded Alec how much an outfit could please him – a morph suit of all things! But even when looking like a ridiculous elf, Magnus was still the most beautiful being on Earth to Alec.

"You look so…" Alec wasn't sure what word would be best to describe it; absurd, alluring, prepossessing or comical. "Festive." He finished, happy when Magnus's grin widened.

"Fabulously festive fella!" Magnus declared. "That shall be my new axiom! Oh, I think I am going to enjoy this 'Christmas' thing, don't you think?"

"Yes," Alec said absentmindedly. "I think I'll be enjoying Christmas, especially if it means that we get to spend more time doing 'couple' things. Y'know like walking through the park and feeding the ducks-"

"I doubt that Jace would enjoy that."

"And toasting marshmallows in the hearth and just spending time with you because every second that I spend with you, I cherish and savour. I love you so damn much." Alec finished, blushing profusely as he voiced his thoughts.

Magnus's eyes brimmed with tears but he quickly blinked them back. It was at times like these when Alec was brave enough to express his inner feelings of his love that Magnus felt an overwhelming surge of love shoot through him. Alec's quick change from shy in-the-closet boy to proud, openly gay man was something that would never cease to amaze Magnus and the fact that all of that had happened because of the cat eyed warlock made their unique relationship that little bit more amazing. Alec would never realise how much his one statement could affect Magnus.

"I fall in love with you a little bit more every day, do you know that, Alexander?"

"Yeah," He answered shyly. "Because it is exactly the same for me."

Realising that they were supposed to be decorating, Magnus gave Alec a chaste peck on his lips and went over to the large netting in which the Christmas tree was in. Without hesitation, Magnus tore into mass of nets with a pair of bedazzled scissors and started pulling out the extremely tall evergreen tree. Magnus and Alec wound the multi-coloured lights around the tree first before adding garlands and an abundance of baubles.

Satisfied with the end product, Magnus and Alec grinned at each other but before they could get to each other's lips, there was an irritatingly loud almost chirping like noise. Pulling away from one another, Magnus noticed Alec's white teeth from where he was grinning so widely – a cheeky, almost suspicious grin.

With another lingering glance at his boyfriend, Magnus followed the earlier sound. With every step he took, the sound became clearer and the certainty also of it being a bird also grew. As Magnus walked into the hallway, he noticed that there was a small tree with pears hanging off of the thin branches in a ceramic pot sitting on the ground which had not previously been there.

Perching on the top of the tree sat a medium sized bird with a grey neck and feathers that were coloured in a light and dark shade of grey-brown. Startled to see the creature, Magnus made a very unmanly sound of surprise which caused a deep chuckle from a certain someone behind him.

Tentatively, Magnus tip-toed towards the tree and gently stroked the birds soft wings. Attached to its right leg by a green ribbon was a small piece of parchment. As not to hurt the bird, Magnus slowly undid the ribbon and read the writing on the card. Immediately, an enormous smile spread over Magnus's features.

"_To my dearest Magnus, no matter what comes our way, we will always be together. I love you so incredibly much that I can't even express in words. You are the only thing that I will ever need.  
>I love you, Mags.<br>-Your Alexander."_

Magnus turned to face his boyfriend with loving eyes. Alec slowly walked over to Magnus and placed three soft kisses to Magnus, starting from his cheek and gradually getting closer to his lips where he then placed a lingering kiss directly on his lips, Alec was never usually this up front, not that Magnus was complaining at all.

"You're being very brave today, Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"You make me brave, Magnus."


	2. Author's note, sorry not a chapter

_**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS MESSAGE!**_

Hey, so basically we are having some problems right now with our e-mails so we can't actually upload as I don't have the chapters that I am not writing so there will be a day wait until everything is sorted out.

However, when our e-mails are back up and running I promise a triple or possibly quadruple chapter update.

Don't hate me for this note! Believe me, I know how obnoxious and irritating these can get and I plan on never writing one ever again for the rest of my life!

Again, sorry.

Mizpah, fellow shadowhunters.


End file.
